New Girl in the Organization
by DaNcEwAtErDaNcEX3
Summary: there's a new girl in org XIII will she fit in?
1. The Entrance

The young girl walked up to the castle. Something had led her there, though what she did not know. She knocked on the door. A man with long blonde hair opened it.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I was hoping you could."

"What is it that you need?"

"I –I don't know. I-I just felt like, like something was here that I, that I needed to have, or to, to see."

"Well come in, may I have your name, Xemnas will need to know."

"It's Luxrena sir."

"Okay, follow me Luxrena," said the mysterious man. The man led her down a long corridor. He opened a door to a large white room with giant chairs inside.

"What is it now Vexen?" asked a man with long silver hair.

"A wayward nobody sir." Wait what had he called her? A nobody, what was that?

"What is her name?" asked the silver haired man.

"Luxrena, sir."

"Let her speak Vexen. Well Luxrena how did you find our castle?" asked the man with a quizzical look.

"I was walking through the park when a creature snuck up on me. It looked like a shadow and then everything went black. When I woke up I saw someone in a black coat. When he saw I was awake he disappeared. I had a feeling he could help me and I wished I could follow him and all of a sudden I was in the town outside the castle. I felt the need to come here so I did and hear I am," said Luxrena.

"Hmm very well. Have you found your weapon yet?" asked the man.

"No I haven't."

"Give her something Vexen," demanded the silver haired man.

"Yes Xemnas." The man named Vexen handed her some rocks and a stick. The stick started glowing and transformed into a giant key. Luxrena stared in disbelief.

"Ah, another key wielder," said Xemnas. Was this normal around here? She questioned her decision to come here.

"Larxene, she can room with you."

What? No way. I am not sharing my room with ANYONE. I swear I will fade her if you put her in my room," said the girl named Larxene. She was instantly afraid of her, Xemnas saw this.

"Well we could put her with Xion."

"Xion isn't here anymore," said a sad looking blonde boy.

"Oh why was I not informed?" Xemnas demanded.

"I was just about to tell you," said the blonde boy.

Okay, well if you don't mind can she room with you? I'd like to keep her with the other key bearer."

"Umm, sure. I don't really have much of a choice do I?" A tall man with red hair snickered.

"Oh shut up Axel," said the boy.

"Well Roxas take her to your room," said Xemnas. The man named Axel almost fell out of his chair laughing. Roxas rolled his eyes and appeared next to her.

"Okay come with me." He made a portal and they walked through.


	2. SUGAR

"Are you okay?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah I am fine. Just confused. I don't know what I am or how I became it. I know I have a family but I don't remember them."

"I can help, you are a nobody," she winced at the words, " its not a bad thing. You were a person whose heart was taken by a heartless," she looked confused, "the shadow thing you mentione?" she nodded, "but your heart was strong and thus you were created."

"But what about that key thing?"

"Its used to kill those heartless."

"Oh that at least makes some sense," she remembered that she was in here room now. She looked around. It was decently big, there were some clothes on the floor and one bed.

"Umm not to be rude but where can I get a bed?"she asked.

"We'll go to the store and get you one. Let's go now." They made a portal and found her a nice bed and bed frame and right as she went to pay Roxas pushed it through a portal.

"Uhh did you just steal that?" she asked dumbly.

"Yeah, get used to it. Let's go." He made another portal and they left. When they got back they saw the man named Axel fixing her bed up.

"So Roxas, you got her a bed? And here I would think you'd have wanted to share," he sneared. Roxas rolled his eyes. Luxrena stared confusedly at Axel. He started laughing hysterically.

"She doesn't get it," Axel managed to say.

"Oh will you just shut up ," said Roxas.

"Fine so Luxrena what's up?" he asked turning towards her.

"Umm I was gonna go get something to read."

"Really? You can go anywhere do anything and you want to READ? Wow."

"Axel will you just leave her alone. She has no idea what's going on," said Roxas. He seemed very nice

"Oooh does Roxas have a crush? I think he likes you Luxrena, better watch out. Luxrena just stared, she was getting annoyed.

"Will you please shut up uhh Axel."

"You forgot my name jeez-" he was cut off by a mulleted kid bursting through the door.

"Hey is the new girl here? Hi I'm Demyx. I play sitar. I love sugar. Do you like sugar?"

"Hi I'm Luxrena, I have a keyblade and I don't know what sugar is."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! You don't know what sugar is?" he and Roxas rolled their eyes.

"Hold on I'll go get you some." He disappeared, and came back with something called a Pixie Stix.

"Here, try it." She took it and ate it. It tasted good. Demyx smiled.

"Yes she likes sugar. HOORAY!!!"

"Oh god not again," said Axel. Roxas rolled his eyes again, he must like doing that. All of a sudden she felt really hyper.

"Hey Demyx, you want to go jump on mah bed?" she asked.

"HECK YES!!!" he said after slamming down two.

"Roxas, Demyx is getting into her bed before you," sneared Axel. Roxas said nothing, Luxrena and Demyx shrugged and started jumping.


	3. Awkward to HYPER

They stop jumping a little while noticed no one was there except for them. Demyx leaned in. He hovered an inch away from her face. Just then Axel came in from wherever he'd been. He saw them and laughed. Demyx snapped away. Luxrena glared at Axel.

"Ahh sorry little ***** you can't start making out just yet." Luxrena frowned. Roxas entered just then.

"Hey what'd I miss?"

"I am about to kill Axel."

"Wha?" asked Axel.

"YOU KNOW WHY YOU JUST INTERUPTED MAH FIRST KISS AS A NOBODY!!!!"

"YOU LIKE DEMYX?" asked Roxas. Demyx grinned.

" I- uh –I mean-you know," she said leaving quickly.

"Sorry Demyx, if I'da known I'da waited," said Axel.

"I am glad you did," said Roxas. Demyx glared.

"I'm a little mad you did," said Demyx. Axel laughed.

"I'm gonna calm down Luxrena. We don't need people thinking she is like Larxene," said Roxas. He left and went God only knows where.

"So,Demyx, how far did yo---," Axel was cut off by Demyx hitting him. Demyx pulled out a pixie stick. Luxrena came running.

"SUGAR!!!!!" and pounced on Demyx. Axel laughed. Roxas came in.

"What the heck happened?" asked Roxas.

"Luxrena REALLY likes sugar," said Axel.


	4. idk what to call this

"Well I am going to get more pixie stix," said Demyx finally shoving Luxrena off. She smiled at that thought. Roxas and Axel rolled their eyes as Demyx left through a corridor.

"So what do you guys do in this organized thing?" asked Luxrena.

"We go on missions. We fight heartless. That's about it," said Roxas.

" Hmm sounds interesting enough,' said Luxrena. Just then Demyx came back. She jumped him again, grabbed a few pixie stix and started eating them. Axel laughed and mumbled something to Roxas and Demyx. Their eyes bulged and he laughed harder.

"Will someone come be hyper with meh?" said Luxrena. All of them slammed down pixie stix and started being hyper .

An hour later they passed out in a heap on the floor.

An hour after that they woke up. Roxas checked the clock. It read 12:00.

"Demyx and Axel you guys should leave its late and we have a mission tomorrow," said Roxas. Luxrena ran an hugged them goodbye. They stared.

"What? I hug people all the time like Bri—I cant rember her name," said Luxrena sadly. Demyx and Axel left.

"Don't worry you will," said Roxas. She hugged him to and climbed into her bed.

"Night Roxy," said Luxrena.

"Night Luxy," said Roxas.


End file.
